Kayla Spy Hunter:The Golden Ring
by ngreaux0813
Summary: Sequel to my Kayla Hunter story! Kayla has been gone for 10 years and with good reason. She and the rest of Camp is a spy. Percy has no clue what's going on, Uranus again threatens demi-gods but with a new ancient power that kept even the gods at bay.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I watched some spy movies and thought I should make a sequel to the Kayla Hunter story and make her a spy. So here it is! Kayla is a spy but Percy's not. REVIEW!**

Kayla

I spy a spy

I walked down the hall and checked my surroundings. My ear peice buzzed and Percy came on.

"Hey Kayla long time no see. Well I can't see you but what ever. Why do we have ear peices?" Percy asked

"Um sorry I can't tell you Percy. But it's good to hear you again." I say

"Yeah 10 years wow." Percy said

"Yeah well did you find the demi-gods?"

"Yeah there in front of me. You coming we need to get them to Camp Half-Blood."Percy said urgently

"I'm coming."I say. I strap on my gadget belt and put on my charm braclet. I activate my bow and arrows and run to met up with Percy.

"Percy where are you?" I ask walking into the gym where the assembly was taking place. Percy stood up i the crowd and waved me over. I walked up to him and sat next to him. He pointed to a boy in his teens with brown hair and a girl with blond haired girl siting next to him

"That's them?"I ask

"Yeah by the looks of it there boyfriend and girlfriend. The girl I think is a Daughter of Athena. I don't know about the boy." Percy said.

"Okay you need to take them to Camp I'll just help you get them out of here." I whisper as the lights dimmed and everyone in the gym got quiet.

"Well we need quite the distraction to get out of here." he whispered back. I looked through my gadget belt and got out my electric gumball. I chewed it and then put it on an electric wire next to me. All the lights in the building went out and I grabbed the demi-gods and we ran out of the school.

"Hey! What's you're problem?" the boy asked.

"I'm Kayla Hunter and I need you to go with my brother Percy to a Camp they'll explain it from there." I say

"No tell me now! I was chased today by guys in black suits-" the boy said

"Wait black suits? What did they want?" I say urgently.

"Something about some Golden Ring."

"Oh my gods we need to go. You all are coming with me." I say. I lead them to my truck and I get the boy and girl in the back while Percy sat in shotgun and I took the driver's seat.

"Kayla what's wrong?" Percy asked

"Look just watch out for the guys in black suits."I say putting my key in the ignition.

"So now would be a bad time to mention there right behind us?" Percy said. I cursed in Latin and backed up the car.

"Hold on to something."I warn. I drift out of the parking space and press the gas pedal to the floor. I direct the car to the guys and they jump out of the way. I get on the road and swirve in and out through traffic.

"Kayla what's going on?" Percy asked holding onto the leather seat for dear life.

"I'll explain at the DMC." I say. I turn on the computer system in the car. "Call Annabeth."

"Calling Annabeth." the computer replied. The screen showed up showing Annabeth in training at the DMC.

"Annabeth!"I say she turns to the communicator and finishes her opponent.

"Hey Kayla what's up?" Annabeth said calmly

"We've got Uranus's men after us. I rescued the demi-gods but Percy's here as well." I say. I tilt the communicator towards Percy and she nervously chuckled.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth said

"Annabeth? Were are you?" Percy asked

"At the DMC." she said

"Where's that?"

"You should be arriving soon anyways so you'll find me there soon. Kayla do you want me to send backup?"

"No." I say tilting the computer back to me. " Get David and the kids to meet me in the lobby though."

"Alright see you soon." Annabeth said. The computer went blank and I drove into the DMC garage. I parked next to my other cars and got out. The rest followed my lead and we walked into the lobby. I checked in with Drew and took them to where David and my kids were. Me and David breifly hugged and Percy shook David's hand.

"Long time no see David." Percy said

"Same here Percy. This is Austin and Ethan my sons."David said pointing to Austin and shook there hands as well and I lead them all to the elevator. I hit the 5th floor button and we shot up.

"So could you explain what the Hades is going on?"Percy asked. Man I hate picking on Annabeth I thought. The doors opened.

"Floor 5 hand-to-hand combat room."the computer said. We walked out and I looked around for Annabeth. I saw her beating up some Ares kid by the look of it.

"Hey Annabeth!" I say. Sh looks at me and momentarily distracted. The Ares kid took this as an advantage and attacked her. Percy tried to go and help but I stopped him. Annabeth dodged and gave the Ares kid a blow to the stomach. She straightened herself and jogged over to us.

"Hey."she said out of breath.

"So Annabeth Percy wants to know what's going on here."I say.

"You love picking on me don't you? I mean last week-"I cut her short and she got the memo.

"Right well Percy everyone at Camp is spies and we work for Kayla." Annabeth said placing the blame on me.

"So that's why you were gone for 10 years Kayla. How come you didn't tell me?" Percy asked. I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You had all this other stuff to worryabout at Camp. Plus you have your own kids to take care of, your mortal job and being a swords trainer at camp I didn't want to add anything else to your pile of stuff." I say.

"So you had kids, got married and became a spy without me?"Percy said.

"Kids go do something else. Me and your Uncle need to talk privately." I say. he grin at each other and began to wrestle on the mat. I drag Percy to the elevator and we go up to the conferance room.


	2. Chapter 2

**So please REVIEW! and look at my other stories!**

Kayla

Out of practice

We get to the conferance room and we sit at the table. I pull out a file and pass it to him.

"The Golden ring. It was safley hidden in the DMC vaults but it was stolen a few days ago. Uranus needs this ring in order to gain an advantage in an upcoming war."I say as he looks through the file.

"How can he gain an advantage with a ring?"Percy asked.

"Ever hear of wars won by extraordinary measures? Like one side was outnumbered but won anyways they won? That means the Golden Ring was there. The ring gives the wearer all of the gods,titans and magical creatures powers. It was created in the forges of Hephestaus by Kyle Walters 80 years ago. Now that someone else has it Uranus will do anything to find it. The only lead we have is that he send us a incripted code that no one can crack."

"Well I want in."Percy said

"I'd hope you'd volunteer." I say. I call in the meeting and soon the room got crowded. When everyone took their seats I stood by the stand and began speaking.

"The Golden Ring. The one thing Uranus wants to come and threaten not just us but the world. We are sending our best agents to cover this job. Agent Grace."I say to Thalia. She smiled and did a small wave to everyone. "He has even come out of retirement to help us." The doors of the conferance room flew open and there was Jason standing there. Thalia's mouth popped open and I shook Jason's hand.

"I'm glad you decided to return." I say

"It's good to be back."Jason replied. He sat by his sister and I continued the meeting.

"I have assembled a team of our top spies to take down Uranus at his main base. If you recive a message tonight then you have been chosen. Let's go save the world." I say. They all got up and exited leaving only me and David.

"So I'm guessing Percy took the news well." David teased. Getting up and putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Something like that." I reply. He chuckled and we walked the the training room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating I've had lots of stuff to do! REVIEW!**

Percy

Trapped

After reciving the message this morning I went with Annabeth to go suit up. I get the incredibly tight suit on and go with Kayla in her car. Her car was a Maserati Spyder and I was checking out the interior.

"Annabeth told me you like this car."Kayla said getting the keys and starting the engine.

"Yeah I do." I answer. She backed out of the parking space and we drove out of the DMC. I looked behind us and saw 3 other sport cars following us.

"That's just some other spies don't worry. But keep looking for the black cars that follow us."Kayla said. She pressed the pedal a little bit more and the engine burst with new speed down the freeway. I looked up and down traffic and saw a glimpse of a black car.

"Kayla we got trouble." I say the car showed itself again and Kayla pressed the gas.

"Take the wheel."Kayla said

"No way I can't drive!"I yell

"20 plus years and you still can't drive!" Kayla said. "Just take the wheel" I grabbed the wheel and Kayla put down the convertable top and got her bow and arrow. She aimed at the driver and shot it. The arrow went through the glass hiting the driver and making the car swerve. I dodged in and out of traffic as Kayla shot more arrows at the 2 more cars coming towards us. The GPS beeped and I took a hard left down a side street.

"Take a right now." the GPS said. The turned right and pressed the gas. Kayla leaned over to the front and pressed a red button. The side of the car emerged missle launchers.

"Woah!" I say. She fires the missles at the cars and they both exploded. Kayla jumped back into the front seat and I slunk back into my seat. "That was close." just as I said it a jet flew over us.

"That was friendly right?"I ask. Kayla contacted David.

"Was that a friendly jet?" Kayla asked.

"I didn't call for a jet." David said.

"Someone sold us out. No one else should know what were doing today. David take everyone back to the DMC and then come meet me at Uranus's base that's where were headed bring Annabeth with you." Kayla said he nodded and the screen went blank.

"So were in trouble."I say she ignores me and presses the pedal to the floor and we shoot into traffic. The jet flew over us again and fired one of it's missles at us. Kayla swerved out of the way and the missle exploded on the road.

"I would say so. Call Malcom and get him to send package 354. He'll know what that means." Kayla said. I did what she asked and I looked around for the jet. Soon a armored truck came from one of the side streets and shot the jet right out of the air.

"Get out Percy get into the truck." Kayla said. I got out and watched as the jet flattened the Spyder. I got into the truck and Kayla got onto controls.

"Percy have you ever seen what a .50 caliber machine gun could do?"Kayla asked.

"No."

"Well it's time you found out." Kayla said. I got on the gun and it was pretty impressive. She advanced forward and I looked around for some bad guys. A blue truck with waves on it drove next to us. Inside of it was Annabeth and David. David rolled down the window and smiled at me.

"Having fun up there?" David asked

"Yeah. It's pretty cool." I answer

"Could you Kayla?" David asked. I went below and went over to Kayla.

"Kayla David wants you."I say. She looks at me and frowns.

"David is outside?" Kayla said. I was a little confused.

"Yeah he wanted to talk with you."

"I told him to meet me at the base." Kayla said. I started to get what she was trying to say.

"That's not really David."

"No. Damn it! We're turning around." Kayla said. She turned back to the controls and spun us around and hit the blue truck making it spin. We go full speed down the street back to the DMC.

**1 hour after extreme dodging of cars later at the DMC.**

"Damn it!" Kayla screamed once we were in the DMC. The whole place was a wreck. Explosion marks covered some walls wounded were being moved to the infirmary the dead placed into a corner. Kayla dropped to her knees and put her hands on her mouth. Her eyes was puffy from crying and she was surving around her taking in the damage. Will came over and kneeled next to Kayla and put a hand on her shoulder. She hugged him and began crying her eyes out. I felt bad for her. Will gave me a dissaproving look signaling I should be the one doing this. I roll my eyes and help carry the wounded and dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Kayla

My life is over

After calming down I went upstairs into my room. I looked around and felt sad all over again. The vases were broken, the windows shattered, and blood on the floor. On the bed was a note.

_If you and your brother ever want to see your husband and Annabeth then I suggest you hand over the Golden ring to Uranus in a week. At 12:00 your husband and Annabeth will be dead as will you._

I crumpled the note and tried to contact David. I got no answer and tried Annabeth. No answer. I threw the watch on the floor and cried. This was all my fault. Percy knocked on my door and sat next to me.

"Hey you alright?" Percy asked. I shook my head sadly. He sat next to me and nugged me with his shoulder. I faintly smiled and nugged him back.

"So what are we going to do now?" Percy asked.

"We go find the Golden ring." I say

"But we don't know were it is. And the only clue we have is a code filled with numbers and letters." Percy stated. I stood up.

"Numbers and letters?" I ask

"Yeah why?"

"Miles from the Athena cabin told me it was a barcode."

"You think he's fake like the other David and Annabeth?"

"Let's find out." I said. I grab my commnicator off of the floor and we go to the libary on the 3rd floor. I scan my card and the glass doors open up. Malcom and Miles were hunched over something.

"Malcom you mind if I borrow Miles for a minute?" I ask. Just as i said his name he dropped what he was doing and ran. i ran after him picking up speed. Miles slid down the stairs and I chase him down. Percy trys to keep up but I could tell he was tired.

"Percy go sound the alarm and go see Leo in the forges! Tell him to give you package 277!" I shout and chase Miles with more speed. We got to the water level and i smiled. "Bad choice." i concentrated on the rising tide in the water and raised it higher and caused it to fall on top of Miles. he staggered but kept running. We slid down more stairs and Miles was slowing down from his wet clothes. We got to the bird level and I deafened by the screiks and cries of the birds. i spotted Shadowclaw in the mass of birds and got him out of his cage.

"What are you doing in there!" i shout at Shadow claw over the noise.

"Miles put me in here.I'm guessing you want me to take him down." Shadow claw said

"Please." I say. Shadowclaw charged Miles so I slowly went down the stairs taking a breather. Soon I was at the first floor and everyone surrounded Miles with every weapon we got. Miles chuckled nervoulsy and Leo handcuffed him.

"Leo take him to the interogation room. I want to have a little chat with him." I say. Leo nods his head and drags him away. Percy steps out of the crowd and walks towards me nice package I might have to remeber that one.

"You need to remember all of them."I say.

"So when are we going to look for Annabeth and David?"

"When the time is right."I say. I smile weakly at him and got to the interogation room to have a little talk with Miles


	5. Chapter 5

**Review!**

Percy

The code

Kayla walked towards me with a solem face. I put down the DMC textbook I was reading which was thankfully in Greek. Kayla sat next to me.

"I got some useful information out of Miles. I know who the theif is." Kayla said.

"Well?" I urge

"Kyle Walters."

"The guy who created the ring?" i asked.

"Yes and I think I know were he might be hiding."

"But this is 80 years ago. He should be dead or a really old grandpa." I state.

"I don't know Percy but we need to find him before he uses it against us." Kayla said. She stood up.

"Study up more. Train with Clarrise and get some gear from Malcom we leave at sunrise tommorow." Kayla said. I grab Riptide and go to train with Clarrise.

* * *

><p>Kayla<p>

The Golden ring

I woke up in a cold sweat in my empty bed. I sighed deeply and in the corner of my eye saw a picture of David and the boys. I smiled at it and got dressed in my suit and a pair of David's old basketball shoes. I packed a bag of essentials and my gadgets and went downstairs to the lobby. There Percy was siting in a lounge chair next to Ethan and Austin.

"And what do you two think your going?" I ask pointing to my kids.

"To help you save Dad." Ethan said. "It's time we went on a mission."

"Come on Kayla. I mean who else are we going to bring?" Percy reasoned.

"Alot of other people but I can't just let my kids do a mission this important." I say.

"Please?" Austin said he gave me a puppy dog face and I sighed deeply.

"As long as you listen to everything I say-"

"YES! Thanks Mom!" Austin and Ethan shouted. Percy smiled and picked up his bag. We walked to the garage and we got in my Dodge Charger.

"Many how many sports cars do you have?" Percy asked

"Trust me you don't want to know." Ethan said. I start the car and we drive out of the DMC and towards Uranus's base.

"Mom where are we going?" Austin asked.

"To Uranus's base. Why?"

"Because this code says 'Kyle's Ring Shop'." I grabbed the code from him and in truth with the letters switched around spelt Kyle's Ring Shop.

"Um Kayla could you watch the road?" Percy asked. I didn't listen as I got out my GPS and typed in the location. I swerved left to dodge a Chevy truck and horns blared. The GPS showed the path to the shop and I turned right at an intersection.

"Turn left at next turn." the GPS said. It went like that until an hour later we were in the middle of nowhere in front of a ring shop. I got out of my car and opened the trunk. I got a smoke bomb and we went to the door of the store. I opened it and threw the smoke bomb in there. It exploded it green gas and aa man ran out coughing. I jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. I took out my handcuffs and tied up his hands behind him. I pick him up and look in his pockets. I pulled out the Golden Ring and put it on. i felt a rush of energy and I put Kyle in the car.

"Kids watch him." I say. They get in the car next to Kyle and stare at him. I get in the car and so does Percy. We pull out of the store parking lot and drive to Uranus's base to get David and Annabeth. Maybe even kill Uranus once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEW! Plz let me know how I'm doing! Hope you guys like it so far!**

Kayla

Midnight

I pull up to the base and park the car in the trees. I got out my charm bracelet and activated my bow and arrow. Percy uncapped Riptide and the boys pulled out thier swords. We advanced on the base and I saw a gaurd by the entrance. I snuck up on him and when his back was to me I grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Where's my husband?" I say. I release his mouth.

"The courtyard. He's in the courtyard." he says terrified. I snap his neck and we go into the base. I look around us before slipping down a hallway.

"Hey Austin doesn't it feel like were in Demi-god Heroes?" Ethan said.

"Yeah except in this one when we die we don't come back to life." Austin pointed out.

"Well that's nice." Percy said

"How did you get that game?" I say. Malcom and Leo designed it for the DMC to play some of our missions.

"Travis and Connor." I made a mental note that when this was over to kill those 2. I open a door that let out to the courtyard and was blinded by the sudden light. I looked around and saw David and Annabeth tied by their hands to a pole hanging above them. I run over and use my knife to cut them out. I hug David feircly and he hugs me back burying his head in my hair.

"You shouldn't have come." David said. I pull back and stare at him.

"Why?" I asked

"He's going to kill you and Percy as soon as you hand him the ring. Leave now." David urged. I started tearing up.

"No I can't leave you come with us."

"He'll send his whole base against you and the DMC. I rather it be me that everyone else. Esecially you." David said stroking my cheek.

"Well to bad she can't leave either." Uranus said. David stepped in front of me.

"Leave her alone." David said with acid in his tone.

"Oh grouchy are we? No matter hand over the ring and the girl goes free." Uranus said. I press on the falcon head but nothing happened. I tried Fang but no howl was heard. "Oh the base is surrounded in magic to make that stupid braclet of yours not call your 'pets'" Uranus laughed. We were trapped and only one of us was getting out or none. Unless... I whistled a long high pitched whistle into the still air. Uranus chuckled.

"Are you calling your pet dog now?" Uranus mocked. I smiled.

"No my pet dragon." Uranus paled as Shadow my black dragon swooped down and tackled Uranus down with a mighty roar. " Good girl Shadow." She growled in appreciation. I picked up my sword and Shadow reluctantly got off Uranus after clawing him a bit.

"This isn't over Kayla Hunter." Uranus said.

"It is over. And F.Y.I it's Kayla Johnson." I stabbed him and his blue eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dissolved into golden dust. Sending his essence back to tartarus where he belongs. I turned to face David. He came up and hugged me.

"Gods I missed you." David said. Ethan and Austin hugged us too.

"We have to go. We'll have to blow this place up." I say. David nods and we together plant bombs everywhere. I set the timer for 5 minutes and hit the start button. We run out and get in the car David had to ride Shadow because there was no room. We drove as fast as we could towards home.


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEW! Sadly this is the last chapter of the story but maybe more will come.**

Percy

Suprises

When we reach the DMC and walk into the building everyone came to congratulate us. After getting high-fived so much my hands were numb kayla stood on a table to see everyone.

"You know what this means guys." Kayla shouted.

"BEACH PARTY!" Everyone shouted. Including Annabeth who was at my side. I smile and after everyone got ready we all went out back to where a huge private beach was and everyone yelled in excitment. Cars started to pull up in the parking lot on the beach. It was close to dark around 8:00 so David and Leo started a camp fire. We all stand around and Kayla stood with David at her side.

"So another amazing victory and yet another party. But now Percy could join us!" Kayla announced. Everyone cheered. She raised her hand and they silenced. " But I hear it's Percy's birthday so everyone go to the parking lot." I go to the parking lot wanting to know what she was planning. Kayla lead me to 5 cars covered in blue wrapping paper with green bows on top.

"Happy birthday Percy." Kayla said. I rip open the first car and to my suprise it was a blue Maserati Spyder. I open the next one and see red ferrari. The next was a blue pickup truck with waves on the sides and a another one was a Lotus Elane which was pretty sweet if you ask me. The last one though was oddly shaped so I tore it off and see another Maserati Spyder but this time with blue camo coloring.

"That one was created by David and Leo. Created to drive in water, fly and you're favorite Percy. Guns." Kayla said. Excited I jumped in a started it up. i roared to life and screens glowed everywhere.

"Okay my new favorite car." I said. I got out and hugged Kayla. "Thank you."

"You're welcome I knew you would be jealous of all my other cars so I knew I had to get you some." Kayla smiled.

"Race?" I taunt

"Your so on." Kayla said. She runs out of sight and soon there she is in this really cool, sleek BMW Vision.

"Aw no fair." I say.

"To bad prepare to lose Percy." Kayla laughed making her enjine roar showing off a bit. I jump into the Lotus which looked the fastest. I backed out of the parking space and drove next to Kayla. She rolled down her window and I rolled down mine.

"Headphones on." Kayla said. I put on a pair of huge headphones with a speaker on it like the one's on helicopters.

"3...2...1...GO!" she yelled I press on the gas but the car didn't move. Crap. I challenged her but I didn't know how to even drive. Kayla noticed this and laughed in the headphones.

"What's wrong Percy?" kayla joked.

"Whatever" I say. She spins in circles causing the sand to kick up. Show off.


End file.
